Au clair de lune, l'amour renaît de ses cendres
by le danseur
Summary: Xena n'a pas voulu être ressuscité après son dernier combat, Gabrielle doit vivre seule. Heureusement Arès et Aphrodite ont mis leur grain de sel pour arranger les choses. Mais après la romance, l'aventure les appelle à nouveaux.
1. Chapter 1

Au clair de lune, l'amour renaît de ses cendres

Ce n'est qu'après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, après des heures de sanglots que Gabrielle c'est décidé à repartir.  
Xena est morte et a demandé à ne pas être ressuscité.  
Elle ne peut que se conformer au dernier souhait de son âme sœur. Oui, il a fallu qu'elle la perde définitivement pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle est son âme sœur. Elle vient de comprendre cela de la plus douloureuse des façons.  
Au début elle se voilait la face en pensant juste pleurer à cause de la perte d'une amie mais même lors de la mort de son mari elle n'avait ressentie pareil souffrance. Le vide abyssal qui l'a envahie comblé ensuite par une souffrance au-delà de l'imaginable, qui elle le sait maintenant , ne pourra jamais disparaitre, lui ont ouvert les yeux.  
C'est comme une automate qu'elle a pris le chemin de la maison de sa sœur , faute d'autre but, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle s'endormait en marchant et s'écroulait sur le bas de la route. Le matin du cinquième jour elle ne peut se relever, la fatigue, la dénutrition et la déshydratation ont mis à mal son corps. Dans une demi conscience elle murmure à sa douce, comme tous ses derniers jours:  
-" J'arrive mon aimée. Attends moi je t'en supplie. Maintenant que j'ai compris que je t'aime, maintenant que tu es partie loin de moi, je vais te rejoindre.  
Je prie les dieux de m'accorder une place au prêt de toi pour l'éternité."

Gabrielle reprend connaissance allongée dans un lit situé dans une chambre sobrement décorée. Sa première pensée est de s'étonner de se trouver dans une maison, quand elle a été aux champs Élysée avec Xena, elles s'étaient retrouver dans la nature. Avant qu'elle n'appelle sa Dulcinée à voix haute, apparait un garçonnet d'environ cinq ans à la porte qui, si tôt Gabrielle aperçue, fait demi-tour et part en criant:  
-" Maman la dame, elle est réveillée et c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas fait de bruit quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour aller chercher mon caillou magique."  
La blonde aux yeux verts est de plus en plus perplexe sur le lieu où elle se trouve. Une femme entre alors dans la chambre une tasse fumante à la main et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle se met à lui parler tout en la lui tendant :-" Bonjour Gabrielle, je pense que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi mais il y a quelque temps avec votre amie Xena vous avez sauvé notre village d'une horde de bandit."  
La barde se met alors à crier de désespoir en comprenant qu'elle est encore dans le monde des vivants et part dans une crise de larme inconsolable.  
L'hôtesse pose la tasse sur la petite table de nuit puis s'assoie prêt de Gabrielle, la prend dans ses bras et la berce en chantant une douce musique. Cela calme les pleures suffisamment pour entamer une conversation:  
-" que vous arrive-t-il Gabrielle?  
-Xena est morte!  
-oh mon dieu"  
La mère de famille serre plus fort la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui fait boire sa tisane revigorante et la recouche dans le lit une fois qu'elle est à nouveau endormie.

Trois mois après la mort de la princesse guerrière, la barde est enfin rétabli physiquement grâce au soin de sa famille d'accueil.  
Psychologiquement, après beaucoup de conversation avec le couple, elle a accepté de devoir vivre pour que la mémoire de son amour ne soit pas perdu mais elle a aussi compris qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle considère être son devoir mais sans aucune joie ni passion, tel une coquille vide voguant sans l'avoir choisi, son cœur étant mort en même temps que Xena.

Dans la ville de la sœur de Gabrielle  
Le village de paysan a connu un grand essor depuis l'arrivée de la barbe, il y a déjà cinq ans.  
Cette dernière en est la principale responsable d'ailleurs.  
Sa première action fut de créer un dispensaire où elle soigna les villageois grâce aux connaissances qu'elle acquit auprès de son âme sœur et à ses propres découvertes. Elle forma deux demoiselles pour la seconder puis elles la remplacèrent au bout d'un an.  
Mais pour les cas grave, elle répond toujours présent à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Sa deuxième création fut une école où elle enseigna à tous l'écriture, la lecture et le calcul avec en parallèle l'édification d'une bibliothèque qu'elle alimenta de texte venu d'Athènes, grâce à ses amis barde, traitant aussi bien de poésie que d'agriculture mais aussi et surtout de ses écrits retraçant les aventures de la princesse guerrier où cette dernière était encensé et elle dénigrée tant la frustration d'avoir compris trop tard son amour était grand.

Enfin elle utilisa ses immenses talents de barde pour faire évoluer les mentalités de ses concitoyens et ainsi réussi à instaurer, comme à Athénée, une démocratie où l'égalité est la norme et l'esclavage interdit.  
En parallèle elle fit organiser une sorte de service militaire que chaque citoyen âgé de plus de vingt ans, homme et femme, doit suivre pendant un an pour apprendre à protéger la cité.

Aujourd'hui elle se consacre à son école et à ses deux filles adoptives, dans une routine qu'elle suit tel un robot, attendant, comme un grand malade, la délivrance de sa souffrance par la mort.  
Bien sûr elle tente de faire illusion auprès de son entourage mais la douleur est si présente en elle et la tristesse ayant marqué si profondément son regard que nul n'est dupe. Elle en émeut même les plus dure qui n'ose jamais soutenir son regard et se plis toujours à ses recommandations qui sont toujours dictées par l'intérêt général n'ayant plus d'intérêt personnel.

Le seul moment où l'ombre de l'ancienne Gabrielle est visible c'est au solstice d'été, quand, sous l'impulsion de sa sœur dès la deuxième année de son retour, pendant une semaine, elle raconte le soir sept aventures de Xena.  
Ce festival, dédier entièrement à son héroïne, est l'unique occasion où la blonde exprime par son langage corporelle autre chose que le désespoir. Lors de ses représentations, le public est subjugué par l'amour infini qui émane de la conteuse. Chacun mesure alors le contraste qu'il existe entre la Gabrielle qu'ils côtoient tous les jours et celle heureuse sur scène et ils en sont mortifiés.

Ainsi depuis près de cinq ans chaque habitant, par compassion pour la barde, prie le dieu de sa croyance, chaque jour, pour que le bonheur soit accordé à celle qui a tout donné à cette ville.

Dans une salle de réunion ultra moderne.  
L'ensemble des dieux existant sont en congres exceptionnelle avec un seul et unique ordre du jour: Gabrielle.  
N'ayant pas besoin de parler pour communiquer entre eux, c'est une pensée qui leur rappelle les faits:  
-Mes chers collègue dieux et déesse, nous sommes réunis comme vous le savez pour trouver une solution à la tristesse infini de Gabrielle qui a tant toucher les très nombreux citoyen de Potidé.  
Ils ne cessent depuis cinq ans de nous inonder de prière pour que nous trouvions une solution à son grand malheur.  
D'après les dernières prédictions des déités oracles, cela devrait empirer car les améliorations que la jeune femme blonde à apporter à sa ville devrait en étendre l'influence dans la région et avec elle le nombre des prière demandant que l'on viennent en aide à cette dernière.  
C'est pourquoi, avant que nous soyons remis en cause par une si croissante partie de nos fidèle , nous somme réuni aujourd'hui pour trouver une solution.

Et de même la solution vient à leur esprit:  
-seul le retour de la princesse guerrière à ses côtés pourra lui redonner le sourire. Mais cette solution ne sera pérenne qui si cette dernière accepte ses sentiments pour la barde et surtout ne considère plus qu'il lui est interdit d'être heureuse après les exactions de sa jeunesse. Ce n'est que si ces deux problèmes sont résolus que les deux femmes pourront mener une existence d'amour et de tranquillité.

Dans les limbes éthérées, où l'âme de Xena hère

Xena juste après sa mort reprend conscience au côté de Gabrielle ravagée par la douleur, le visage ruisselant de larme.  
Dans un premier temps, elle est persuadée se retrouver dans son enfer personnel. Pour elle, les dieux n'aurait pu trouver pire que d'assister impuissante à la souffrance de son aimée.  
Jamais elle ne l'avouera à qui que ce soit car elle sait qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur de la pureté de sa barde, qu'elle ne pourra jamais espérer la réciprocité des sentiments et qu'enfin, il n'est pas envisageable d'avoir le droit au bonheur, mais elle aime de toute son âme la belle blonde aux yeux verts.  
Mais l'horreur, le déchirement et une immense colère s'empare d'elle quand elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas une illusion fabriquée pour lui faire payer ses pêcher mais la réalité de l'existence de Gabrielle auquel elle assiste sans pouvoir ni la protéger, la soulager et sans aucun espoir de se soustraire au spectacle insupportable de la souffrance de sa moitié.  
La déité qui l'a condamné à ça a trouvé le pire châtiment qu'il existe, elle en est persuadée.  
Xena est donc condamné à suivre Gabrielle et à la voir souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir.  
Dans un premier temps cette situation lui met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Tel un tigre en cage elle tourne autour de la barde et exécute de complexes mouvements d'épése qu'elle compte utiliser contre le responsable de ce purgatoire.  
Ensuite vient la période d'abattement où elle reste prostrée dos à sa blonde les mains sur les oreilles ne supportant plus de l'entendre et de la voire souffrir.  
Enfin, le moment où elle laisse sa culpabilité de côté, où elle arrête de se dévaloriser et où elle observe réellement et pour la première fois sa Gabrielle en étant honnête avec elle-même.  
Elle écoute la complainte de sa compagne et entend enfin les mots d'amour qu'elle lui dit. Elle assiste au récit de leurs aventures et comprend enfin que même si elle l'aime de toute son âme elle n'en est pas moins terriblement lucide à son propos.  
Ainsi elle subit sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire les récriminations sur son égo si surdéveloppé qui l'amène à se croit toujours responsable de tout et de tous.  
Elle pleure en comprenant qu'elle a fait subir de dures épreuves à son aimée juste à cause de ça et non comme elle le croyait pour expier ses fautes.  
Mais elle sourit aussi quand elle comprend que ce qui est important et qui l'a toujours été pour Gabrielle, c'est qu'elle a pris la décision de faire le bon choix pas pour elle mais pour le bien de tous et c'est ça qui aux yeux de la barde fait d'elle une personne bonne.  
À dieu l'excuse du culte du héros pour justifier l'amour que lui porte sa belle.  
Elle admet enfin que la barde l'aime elle, pour ses qualités et ses défauts.  
De la même manière, elle comprend qu'elle a des qualités et des défauts comme tout un chacun.  
Elle n'est pas différente des autres ni pire, ni meilleur, quoi que pour la belle blonde aux yeux verts, elle reste, même morte, la personne la plus importante au monde.  
Après toutes ses réflexions, un peu contrainte et forcée, la vérité la frappe de plein fouet : elle aurait eu le droit de vivre heureuse avec Gabrielle.  
Cette psychothérapie s'apparentant aisément à une torture a mis cinq ans pour ce résultat.  
Il est vrai que la princesse guerrier est connu pour être têtu et elle argumentera qu'il lui a fallu tout comprendre toute seule pendant ses heures d'entraînements qu'elle s'est mise à effectuer après sa période dépressive.  
Il est plus juste de parler de une ou deux heures de non entraînement sur les vingt-quatre que compte une journée car Xena passe en réalité tout son temps à se muscler, manier son épée, sauter courir autour de sa barde.  
Mais que fait-elle alors pendant les quelques heures d'inaction?  
Elle observe Gabrielle. Elle se noie dans la contemplation d'une mèche de cheveux ou d'un reflet sur sa peau.  
C'est la raison première de son activité physique incessante, cette observation hypnotisant était au début, pendant sa période dépressive, la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire.  
Comme très vite elle ne supportait plus cette image d'elle, elle s'est mise à l'exercice, avec aussi l'espoir de pouvoir montrer sa façon de penser au dieu qui l'a enfermé dans ces limbes en spectatrice du désespoir de Gabrielle.

À la sortie de la salle ultra moderne de conférence des Dieux

Arès et Aphrodite se retrouvent après la réunion.  
La déesse très enthousiaste chuchote à son frère :  
-" tout se déroule on ne peut mieux, chère frère. Xena vient enfin de comprendre qu'elle peut être heureuse, elle admet son amour pour Gabrielle et le conseil des dieux décident de la ressuscité pour qu'elles puissent vivre heureuses ensembles.  
Notre entorse au règlement en la mettant dans les limbes auprès de sa barde à portée, comme je te l'avais dit, ses fruits en l'obligeant à réfléchir.  
-tu as eu raison petite sœur. Mais c'est normal quand on parle d'amour, tu es plus qualifier que moi. Mais tu dois aussi admettre que je n'ai pas été mauvais en téléguidant la famille d'accueil qui a judicieusement suggère de vivre pour que la mémoire de Xena ne soit pas perdu.  
-tu vas me dire que c'est aussi grâce à toi toutes les avancées que Gabrielle a apporté à son village, la compassion que tout le monde lui porte et qui les a poussé à nous envoyer toutes ses prière depuis plus de 4 ans?  
-non bien sûr, c'est dû uniquement à ce petit bout de femme blond.  
Mais, jamais je n'aurai décidé d'abandonner mes prétentions sur ma princesse guerrier pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été exceptionnelle et totalement éprise d'elle.  
-J'ai toujours su que tu es un romantique, petit frère.  
-Si jamais tu ébruites ça chère sœur je  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Arès, avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé.  
Que fait-on maintenant?  
-Je vais me proposer comme émissaire auprès de Xena, pour éviter les recherches infructueuses dans les enfers.  
-Mais elle s'est entraînée pendant cinq ans pour se venger du dieu qui l'a enfermé dans les limbes. C'est très dangereux .  
-Je pense justement que pour une fois la meilleure tactique va être l'honnêteté.  
-Tu veux tout lui expliquer?  
-oui car je pense que maintenant qu'elle a finis son travaille sur elle-même, elle est plus apaiser.  
-et si ce n'est pas le cas?  
-Je vais avoir très mal"

La ville de Gabrielle.  
Dans la maison de la directrice de l'école.

Xena est en train d'exécuter un kata de Lao Ma quand apparaît devant elle Arès. Instinctivement, elle l'attaque. Bien sûr c'est aussi pour profiter d'avoir enfin un adversaire pour évacuer toute sa frustration.  
Après une heure d'un corps à corps acharné, le dieu de la guerre met fin au combat pour pouvoir aborder la raison de sa venue:  
-"Je vois que tu es en pleine forme, Xena, et c'est une bonne chose.  
-Oui , cela fait cinq ans que je m'entraîne 22 heures sur 24.  
-Et que fais-tu pendant les deux heures restantes ? Tu admires ta barde préférée?"  
Les joues rouges pour la première fois depuis son enfance quand son frère Toris avait hurlé dans l'auberge qu'elle était amoureuse du fils du maréchal ferrant, elle braque ses deux yeux d'acier glacial dans ceux du dieux qui toussote mal alaise et continu:  
-"Bon , arrêtons les palabres inutiles. Xena je suis ici, officiellement, comme envoyer de l'ensemble des dieux, parce qu'officiellement un très grand danger menace la ville de Potidé et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'éviter.  
-Es-tu le responsable de ma présence dans les limbes au côté de Gabrielle après ma mort?  
-Même après tant de temps sans pouvoir parler avec qui que ce soit , tu es toujours aussi direct!  
Bon, je vais tout te raconter, mais surtout ne m'interrompt pas avant la fin car c'est une part de moi que je n'aime pas dévoiler donc pas d'interruptions, pas de questions, ok."  
Xena hoche de la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
-"Quand tu as, il y a cinq ans, fait ton dernier combat et demandé à ne pas être ressuscitée, j'ai compris qu'une fois encore, tu fuyais le droit au bonheur.  
Bien sur ta petite barde m'a énervé au début de votre duo mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas très vite compris que vous étiez faite l'une pour l'autre. Je dois dire même que cela a été longtemps la raison de mon ressentiment à son égard.  
Donc quand tu l'as encore abandonné, j'ai décidé d'intervenir car je ne supportais plus de vous voir malheureuse.  
Surtout Xena tient ta langue car ceci est extrêmement dur pour le dieu de la guerre que je suis à avouer."  
La princesse guerrière, un grand sourire sur le visage, mime la fermeture d'un cadenas imaginaire posé sur sa bouche.  
Arès reprend :  
-" Bref, j'ai décidé d'agir. Mais n'y connaissant rien aux questions de sentiments, j'ai demandé à la spécialiste, ma sœur, Aphrodite.  
Quand je lui ai expliqué la situation et que j'ai proposé de prendre un marteau pour t'enfoncer dans le crâne en te tapant avec que tu as le droit au bonheur, son visage s'est illuminé et elle a dit que j'étais un génie.  
Je lui ai répondu que je le savais déjà mais que franchement, connaissant la tête de mule que tu es, le coup du marteau ne marchera pas.  
Évidemment, me répond-elle. Non, continua-t-elle, ce qu'il faut c'est qu'elle-même, elle soit obligée de réfléchir aux raisons de ses comportements et cela par la seule force capable de la faire évoluer l'Amour.  
Il faut, ajouta-t-elle, que ta princesse soit en confrontation direct et indiscutable avec les conséquences désastreuses de ses choix pour se remettre en question.

Je me suis exclamé alors, tu veux qu'elle soit dans les limbes collée à sa barde pour tout le restant de la vie de cette dernière.  
Mais c'est le pire châtiment qu'il existe pour deux âmes sœur, poursuivait je, car la vivante dépéris pendant que la morte souffre de la voir ainsi sans pouvoir ni agir, ni fuir.  
Aphrodite termina en disant que c'était le seul moyen assez fort pour t'obliger à faire une introspection psychanalytique qui te permettra de changer et d'accéder au bonheur.  
Je dois t'avouer qu'heureusement que ma sœur avait rajouté « accéder au bonheur » sinon je n'aurais rien compris.  
Elle me demanda après comment je pensais vous réunir une fois que tu serais dans de meilleurs dispositions psychologiques. Devant mon visage inexpressif elle rajouta précipitamment quand ta guerrière aura compris qu'elle a le droit au bonheur.

Je lui ai exposé mon génialissime plan:  
garder Gabrielle en vie et la pousser à faire ce qu'elle fait le mieux, c'est à dire le bien. Ainsi j'étais sûr qu'elle drainerait tout un tas d'adorateur qui face à sa grande tristesse, dont tu es responsable, n'auront de cesse que de prier les dieux pour le retour de sa joie de vivre.  
Apres il me fut très simple, une fois que tu as fini ton travaille de psy quelque chose de provoquer un congrès extraordinaire de toutes les déités et de suggérer ta ressuscitation.  
Il y a juste eu un petit problème.  
Comme tu es connu de tous, ils sont tous au courant de ton précédent caractère. Alors ils en ont déduit que de revenir d'entre les morts ne serait pas suffisant. Comme nous avons fait l'une des rares entorses impardonnable pour réussir à vous réunir, Aphrodite et moi, nous ne pouvions les en dissuader en leurs expliquant tout.  
Bon, assez tourné autour du pot, ce soir à minuit Gabrielle sera dévorée par une hydre à trois têtes en échange de la sûreté de sa ville.  
Je suis là pour t'annoncer la chose et toi folle d'inquiétude et d'amour tu te lance dans la bataille. Tu gagnes et tu emmènes ton aimée dans le soleil couchant."

Ni tenant plus Xena intervient:  
-" une hydre! Mais vous êtes malades, seul Hercule a réussi à en vaincre une!  
- je sais, mais le conseil est très nostalgique de ce spectacle et rêve d'y assister à nouveau. D'ailleurs, c'est l'argument qui a fait pencher la balance dans votre sens.  
-ok, mais si c'est ce soir, dans 23 heures, pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant?  
-tu es sensé sortir de l'enfer qui se trouve à une journée à cheval d'ici, je te rappelle.  
-et M..."  
Instantanément, Xena se retrouve aux portes des enfers sur Argo avec tout son équipement de combat, épée, chakram, armure en cuir...  
Sans perdre de temps elle se met au galop pour sauver sa douce et enfin pouvoir l'embrasser.

Place de Potidé milieu d'après-midi

Un géant, le pas pesant, se met au centre de de la place du marché et déclame pour que tout le monde entende:  
-"Habitant de Potidé, si vous voulez survivre, vous devez livrer à l'hydre la Sainte Gabrielle au zénith de la lune , ce soir."  
Devant l'horreur d'une telle demande tous les habitants, petits et grands, jeunes et vieux se massent sur la place en criant l'impossibilité d'accepter une telle demande et qu'ils préfèrent mourir plutôt que de laisser la barde y aller. Apeuré, le géant s'enfuit.  
La seule qui n'a rien dit est la concernée qui voit là l'occasion tant espérée d'avoir une chance de rejoindre celle qui occupe toutes ses pensées: Xena.  
Évidemment, elle remercie tout le monde en leur assurant qu'elle va réfléchir à un plan de bataille pour sauver la ville. Après avoir envoyée ses deux filles adoptives sous le prétexte qu'il lui falut le calme absolue pour réfléchir au plan de bataille du lendemain, elle s'enferme chez elle et commence à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et à écrire une lettre d'excuse à ses filles et à sa sœur ainsi que des parchemins détaillés des différentes potions et des différents niveaux de ses élèves pour son futur remplaçant.  
Sa sœur, la connaissant, vient la voire le soir avec dans son panier de quoi faire un dernier festin ensemble:  
-" tiens bonsoir Lily, que fais-tu là à cette heure? Tu sais que je suis très occupée à concocter un plan d'attaque?  
- Gaby, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu vas ce soir te sacrifier dans l'espoir de retrouver Xena en enfer."  
Et là, la barde s'effondre pour la première fois devant quelqu'un depuis la mère de famille qui l'avais recueilli après la mort de son aimée :  
-"c'est toujours aussi dur de vivre sans elle, Lily!  
-je le vois bien, c'est pourquoi je suis venu t'accompagner dans ton dernier repas."  
Les deux sœurs se sont rappelées tous les bons moments de leurs vies et pour finir l'aînée donne ses dernières recommandation et remet sa tenue d'amazone car elle est quand même décidée à donner du fils à retordre à ce monstre. Après une dernière embrassade, c'est éclairer d'une torche, ses sais dans les bottes et deux grandes outres d'huile hautement inflammable sur l'épaule, qu'elle se dirige vers sa délivrance.

Xena, elle, à chevauchée toute la journée, oscillant entre l'euphorie de retrouve son âme sœur et la peur d'arriver trop tard. Arrivée à Potidé , elle peste contre Ares qu'il ne lui a pas indiqué le lieu du sacrifice. Elle manque de tomber de son cheval quand elle entend dans sa tête la voix du dieu de la guerre lui indiquer la direction. Elle le remercie et repart au galop.

Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle est arrivée devant l'hydre et à commencer à faire un feu, ce qui énerve beaucoup le monstre qui tente d'attraper la blond dans ses gueules. Heureusement pour elle, le géant est absent et la précision de la créature pas encore suffisante pour l'inquiéter.  
Un fois le feu bien lancé, elle se positionne entre le feu et le monstre et met en garde avec ses deux armes, bien décidée à faire chèrement payer sa peau.  
C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle entend le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval au galop suivie par le crie encore plus caractéristique de l'élue de son cœur.  
Luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir d'émotion et ainsi être une cible facile pour le tricéphale, elle se décale juste pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant.  
D'abord persuadée d'être encore sujette à une hallucination, elle ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence quand Xena se positionne à côté d'elle et la transperce de son regard bleu acier. Elle y voit une passion et une joie qu'elle n'y a jamais vue mais le temps n'est pas aux interrogations ophtalmologiques.  
Même après 5 ans de séparation, le couple se comprend sans se parler.  
S'en suit une danse macabre réglée au millimètre tant les demoiselles se connaissent, s'anticipent. L'hydre, bien que muni de trois têtes indépendante n'a aucune chance face au duo enfin réuni.  
Xena commence en coupant la première grâce à son chakram et immédiatement Gabrielle l'envoi dans le feu. La deuxième est plus difficile et a demandé un enchaînement complexe de saut périeux et de coup de saïs pour arriver à la détacher du corps. La troisième est la combinaison du lancer dans les yeux de ses armes par la barde et d'un grand coup d'épée par la guerrière.  
Ensuite, pour plus de sûreté elles brûlent l'ensemble du corps.

Après un moment de silence, Xena s'approche de Gabrielle, l'enlace et l'embrasse passionnément pour lui transmettre tout son amour. D'abord surprise, la blonde, très vite répond au baiser, les yeux enfin ruisselant de larme de bonheur après 5 ans d'horreur.


	2. l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

Avant tout, je tient à remercier Shayane pour son commentaire qui m'a poussé à écrire cette suite.

L'aube d'une nouvelle vie.

Les deux femmes se perdent dans l'étreinte goûtant au bonheur pour la première fois. Elles connaissent enfin le sentiment d'être entière, d'être aboutie.  
Un craquement et deux jurons les interrompent brutalement.  
Hésitant entre l'amusement et l'agacement, xena est la première à rompre le silence:  
-Méliana et Zora sortez du fourré et approchez, nous savons que c'est vous!  
Gabrielle, fronce les sourcils et lui demande:  
-comment les connais tu?  
-Amour, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure quand on aura réglé le problème de la présence de ses importunes ici.  
Endossant en un clin d'œil la stature de la destructrice des nations glacial et furieuse, elle leur parle avec le ton qu'elle utilisait pour réprimer ses soldats, celui qui était le dernière avertissement avant la mort:  
-Que faites-vous ici à proximité d'une hydre et d'un géant?  
Gabrielle habituée à ce ton doit se retourner pour ne pas éclater de rire et anéantir la remontrance.  
Zora, petite rousse aux yeux bleus, habituellement volubile et enjouée porte-parole du duo est muette de peur.  
Méliana, noire aux yeux verts, peu causante et bagarreuse se place instinctivement devant son amie et toise Xena, faisant la même taille et lui répond:  
-Nous n'allions pas laisser Gabrielle se sacrifier en affrontant seule ces monstres. Qui es-tu, toi?  
Cette question réveille sa comparse:  
-C'est Xena.  
La réaction de l'africaine est immédiate, elle dégaine son épée, se met en position de défense, protégeant Zora et dit:  
-tu es morte il y a plus de 5 ans. Tu es donc un démon!  
Voulant retrouver son âme sœur au plus vite et sachant très bien qu'elle va tester la jeune fille jusqu'au bout, Gabrielle intervient:  
-Méliana, il ne faut jamais dégainer une épée devant Xena si on n'est pas prêt à mourir.  
Le demoiselle l'interrompt:  
-Qui te dis que je ne donnerais pas ma vie pour Zora.  
Les deux aînées sont émues aux larmes devant la déclaration de la jeune fille, la petite rousse elle pleure de joie et son amie prenant conscience d'avoir, ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivée, trop parler, est mal alaise.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, Xena est la première à reprendre contenance:  
-Méliana, personne ne risque plus rien, rengaine ton épée. Et rentrons chez Gabrielle vous êtes frigorifiées.  
Mais, têtu et toujours pas convaincu, cette dernière reste en position.  
Zora vient alors devant son amie et lui prend le visage pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.  
Elles restent ainsi près de deux minutes. Quand la discussion silencieuse est terminée, l'épée est dans son fourreau, leur main unie et elles attendent les deux héroïnes pour rentrer.

Méliana est née dans un village d'Afrique noir. Ses yeux verts ont été considérés par beaucoup de villageois comme un signe de mauvaises œil. Mais les deux mètres et cent kilos de muscles de son père, ainsi que la prospérité du village, leur ont fait garder pour eux leur superstition. Son enfance, très heureuse au prêt de ses parents, a été des plus difficile avec les enfants de son âge qui se moquaient de ses yeux et profitaient de son côté silencieux pour la tourner en dérision. Elle devient vite une bagarreuse peu apprécié des parents.  
Le temps aurait arrangé les choses reléguant ses brimades au rang de mauvais souvenir d'enfance mais il en fut tout autre. L'année de ses 8 ans une grande sécheresse à réduit les récoltes de moitié et une nuée de sauterelle a dévorée le reste. Ses catastrophes associées à ses frasques d'enfant ont décidé les superstitieux à agir et à la sacrifier à la déesse des moissons pour conjurer l'hypothétique malédiction. Ses parents se sont battus jusqu'au dernier souffle pour la sauver en la cachant dans la carriole d'un marchand ambulant et attirer la foule en colère vers l'autre bout du village.  
Le commerçant s'est avéré être un brave homme ayant perdu femme et enfants de malaria. Jamais remis de n'avoir pas été présent à cause de son travail, il est resté seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de Méliana. Celle-ci est restée presque six mois sans dire un mot, véritable petit animal sauvage replier sur elle-même revivant toutes les nuits sa traque par la foule furieuse et la mort de ses parents. Elle fut apprivoisée par de petites sculptures d'animaux en bois et par d'innombrables histoires tout au long des voyages et le soir avant de dormir. Un jour elle prononça son premier mot: merci. Après, ils se sont élevés ensemble. L'aîné enseigna la lecture, l'écriture, le calcule et l'autodéfense, la cadette, la confiance, l'espoir et l'amour filiale.  
Mais cela ne dura que deux ans, jusqu'à sa capture par des esclavagistes et la mort de son père adoptif. Elle s'est alors persuadé de sa malédiction et s'est à nouveau enfermé dans sa tête ce qui lui a permis de ne pas avoir de séquelle psychologique irréversible car Méliana, bien qu'âgée de 10 ans a déjà le corps d'une jeune fille de 15 et dû subir quotidiennement les violes par ses kidnappeurs.  
Elle fut vendu six mois plus tard à de riche athénien et c'est là qu'elle rencontra pour la première Zora.

Zora, elle est née en Irlande de parents saltimbanques qui se produisaient dans tous les territoires gaéliques. Pendant 8 ans elle suivi ses parents apprenant leurs métiers. Au cours d'une traversé entre les îles britanniques et la Gaulle, le bateau qui les transportait fut arraisonner par des pirates. Malheureusement pour les parents de la fillette, c'était des amateurs et ils ont massacré tout le monde, incapable de maîtriser leur enthousiasme. La rousse terrée dans la malle au costume fut la seule survivante. Elle utilisa sa formation pour passer pour plus jeune et les abreuva de tant de parole pendant des jours entiers qu'ils débarquèrent au premier port grecque pour la vendre, voire la donner tant ils étaient épuisés. Le couple d'athénien en fit l'acquisition le même jour que Méliana.

Cette proximité d'histoire dramatique les a tout de suite réuni mais pas seulement, ensemble, elles n'étaient plus ces fillettes angoissées écorchées par la vie, ensemble elles étaient Zora et Méliana avec un futur.

La vie en tant qu'esclave a été simple jusqu'au jour où il s'est avéré que l'africaine était enceinte. Horrifié, sa maîtresse la chassa. L'irlandaise s'enfuit dès la nuit tombée. Ce fut la pire nuit de toute sa vie. Quand son bateau fut attaqué, elle a vécu cela comme une histoire au fond de sa malle, n'ayant jamais vu les cadavres de ses parents, les pirates les ayant jetés par-dessus bord, elle pouvait toujours se dire qu'il reviendrait, mais là perdre Méliana revenait, pour elle à ne plus avoir de raison de vivre. Elle la retrouva, au petit matin, endormie dans les poubelles du marcher où elles allaient faire les courses pour leur ancien maître. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se jurèrent de ne jamais plus être séparées.  
Elles ont, alors vivotées de mendicité et de rapine. La taille et les connaissances en combat de Méliana leur assurant une relative protection et l'art du verbe de Zora, de nombreuses aumônes.  
Un jour où la semaine fut particulièrement chiche, l'ainée, sans en avertir sa compagne, s'aventura sur le territoire de rapine d'une bande de garçon pour trouver du pain au près d'une boulangère l'ayant déjà aidée par le passé, attendri par sa grossesse et ses beaux yeux vert. Trop heureuse d'avoir de quoi sustenter son amie, elle ne remarqua pas que la bande la suivait et au détour d'une ruelle déserte, elle fut entourée des 10 garçons. Connaissant ses capacités au combat, ils ne firent pas de détaille et se mirent tous ensemble à la rouer de coups jusqu'à son évanouissement.  
C'est encore Zora qui la retrouva. Elle mendia à l'apothicaire des médecines pour soigner ses contusions mais dans la nuit, Méliana fit une fausse couche. Pas un son ne fut émis, ni une larme ne coula de l'aînée, elle ne parla que pour rassurer son amie et lui affirmer que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle berça l'irlandaise qui s'endormit dans ses bras par la fatigue de ses pleurs.

Six mois après ce funeste épisode, Méliana s'essaya au délicat art du pickpocket sur une jeune femme blonde marchant telle une somnambule, le visage émacié et les yeux dans le vague, la victime lui semblant facile.  
Gabrielle failli laisser la jeune fille réussir mais au dernier moment un pressentiment lui inspira de ne rien en faire et de s'intéresser à elle. Elle captura, alors le poignet de l'enfant au moment où elle posa la main sur sa bourse, l'emprisonnant d'une main, la bâillonna de l'autre et l'emmena dans une ruelle déserte pour lui parler.  
Zora qui, depuis l'incident avec la bande ne laissait plus son amie partir seule et se déplaçait toujours avec un bâton, arriva en criant sur la barde avant même qu'elle est commencé à parler avec l'africaine.  
La femme, pour ne pas blesser les enfants, encaissa le coup en se retournant, avec son dos, puis désarma la rousse en lui attrapant à elle aussi le poignet et lui fit subir la même clé de bras pour l'immobiliser.  
Le calme, enfin revenu, elle proposa de leur payer un repas chaud contre leurs histoires. Prudente, les filles lui demandèrent la raison de cette intérêt, ce à quoi, Gabrielle répondit qu'étant barde, elle était toujours à la recherche de bonne histoire et que l'amitié d'une irlandaise et d'une africaine lui semblait très intéressante.  
Zora, ayant jouée avec ses parents des histoires bien moins intéressantes que la leur, la croit aisément et d'un regard à Méliana lui fait comprendre que pour elle s'est d'accord. La grande noire, lui répond de la même façon et donne la même réponse. La rousse dit alors à la jeune femme qu'elles la suivent avec plaisir.

Gabrielle se dirige alors dans une auberge. Elle ne comptait pas s'attarder dans cette ville. Quand les filles sont apparues sur sa route elle se dirigeait vers le centre de transport pour trouver une carriole qui l'emmènerait au village de sa sœur. Mais maintenant, elle a dans l'idée que la narration de la vie de ses deux hôtes va nécessiter de dormir en ville pour avoir suffisamment de temps pour être entendu en entière.  
La mine sévère de l'aubergiste lui fait comprendre que leur allure à toutes les trois est des plus dépenaillés.  
Pour pouvoir manger tranquillement, elle demande deux chambres et trois bains ainsi qu'une servante allant chercher trois tuniques à la boutique jouxtant l'établissement pendant leurs ablutions. Le ton hautain avec lequel elle parla au patron le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Les jeunes filles était admirative face au changement de comportement de celui-ci et très mal alaise devant tant de générosité de la part d'une inconnue mais ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois ou elles prirent un bain chaud, c'est avec grand plaisir qu'elles profitèrent de l'aubaine.  
Seule dans sa chambre, dans son bain, Gabrielle parle à voix haute à Xena, elle sait qu'elle est morte mais cela lui permet de supporter son absence:  
-"amour, tu verrais ces deux filles. Si jeunes et leur regard est déjà celui de vétéran, surtout celui de la plus grande qui m'a rappelé celui que tu avais lors de notre première rencontre. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle et de les aider pour continuer à mon niveau, ton œuvre".  
Inévitablement les larmes lui sont venues mais maintenant, après six mois, elle réussit à les contenir et à ne plus être submergées par la tristesse.  
Les demoiselles retrouvent, elles, avec ce bain l'insouciance de leurs 12 et 10 ans en s'arrosant et se taquinant.

Elles se retrouvent toutes les trois dans la salle à manger, propre et avec des habits neufs.  
L'adulte propose de se restaurer avant tout, ce en quoi les filles lui sont gréées.  
Ensuite vient le moment de se raconter. Évidemment c'est Zora qui commença n'omettant rien la concernant mais étant vagué pour toutes les parties vécut avec son amie. Méliana, elle ne décrocha au début qu'un :  
-"pareil que Zora"  
Qui ne convainquit pas du tout la barde. Comprenant qu'il lui fallait changer de tactique pour amener la grande jeune fille à se dévoiler, elle commença à se raconter. Elle termina tard dans la soirée après un dîner copieux. Prétextant que les chambre étaient payées, elle invita les jeunes filles à dormir à l'auberge cette nuit et à se retrouver demain matin au petit déjeuner.  
Les filles avant de dormir parlèrent beaucoup du récit de la barde, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle les avait défaits si facilement et pourquoi elle était si généreuse avec elle. Méliana décida qu'elle avait le droit de savoir et qu'elle se confierait au petit déjeuner.  
L'histoire de la grande africaine fut un moment d'une intense émotion. Gabrielle, ne voulant pas perturber sa jeune interlocutrice, dût puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas manifester l'horreur et la tristesse que les mots déclenchaient en elle. Zora, elle pleurait silencieusement depuis l'évocation des brimades du à ses camarades. Même Xena, témoin invisible ne pût retenir ses larmes.  
Cette histoire une fois terminée, il est apparu clairement à la barde qu'il lui fallait emmener ces deux filles avec elle et les élever comme ses filles. Mais voulant leur adhésion sans contrainte, elle leur propose d'y réfléchir tranquillement pendant toute la matinée et de se retrouver pour quoiqu'elles décident déjeuner.  
Le débat entre les filles fut rapide, Méliana voulant sortir son amie de le rue était prête à tout et Zora, confiante dans la femme blonde, était sûre de trouver un meilleur avenir pour elle deux.

A parti de ce jour, Gabrielle fut leur mère adoptive et leur enseigna tout ce qu'elle savait. Zora montra très vite de grand talent de barde, sa mère envisage même de l'envoyer à l'université d'Athènes. Méliana la surpassa au combat après deux ans. Elle dû faire appel à d'ancienne connaissance de Xena pour l'entraîner.  
Evidemment, quand l'ultimatum est arrivé, les deux filles savaient bien que leur mère s'y rendrait seule c'est pourquoi elles l'ont suivi.  
Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de la rousse pour que la noire ne fonce pas tête baissé dès l'apparition de l'hydre.  
Elles furent statufiées quand Xena arriva au galop et sauta de son cheval pour s'interposer entre leur mère et le monstre. Elles frissonnèrent devant le ballet d'un synchronisme parfait exécuté par les deux femmes. Enfin, elles les envièrent quand elles se sont embrassées. C'est d'ailleurs en essayant de décoller la rousse de ce spectacle qu'elles ont chuté si bruyamment.

Les quatre femmes rentrent silencieusement, Xena tenant la main de Gabrielle et les rênes d'Argo, Zora celle de Méliana.

Une fois arrivée chez la barde, la fatigue se rappelle à elles et elles vont dans leur chambre. Enfin Gabrielle emmène Xena dans sa chambre et Zora suit Méliana, la rattrape avant qu'elle rentre dans la sienne, la conduit dans la sienne qui est la plus éloignée de celle de leur mère.  
Les deux adultes se déshabillent et se couchent, la brune enlaçant amoureusement sa moitié.  
Les demoiselles ont un temps d'intense fixation yeux dans les yeux. Puis Zora prend la parole:  
-c'est vrai que tu mourrais pour moi?  
-évidemment, plutôt moi que toi, toujours.  
-Méliana, m'aimes-tu, comme Xena aime maman?  
-oui. Zora, m'aimes-tu comme maman aimé Xena?  
-oh oui!  
Les deux filles osent enfin faire ce qu'elles ont toujours rêvé de faire depuis que ce sont rencontrer sur le marché aux esclaves, elles s'embrassent passionnément.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes demoiselles ne reconnaissent pas leur mère. Son visage est lumineux, elle a rajeuni de plus de dix ans et parle sans arrêt avec Xena, qui ne répond pas, si habitué à n'être entendu mais souriante du bonheur d'être vivante avec l'amour de sa vie.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, la brune explique tout ce qui lui est arrivée depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle termine son récit avec Gabrielle sur ses genoux, sa tête blotti dans son cou, quelques larmes continuant de glisser le long de ses joués. Après avoir observé un silence leur permettant de digérer toutes les informations, la guerrière assure les demoiselles qu'elle serait touchée et honorée si elle la considérait elle aussi comme leur mère mais qu'elles ne doivent en aucun cas se sentir obligé. Après un regard à son aimée, Zora lui assure qu'elles l'ont, depuis leur rencontre avec Gabrielle, toujours considérer comme leur maman partie en voyage tant la barde leur parlait d'elle. Elle avoue qu'égoïstement, elles provoquaient ses histoires parce que c'était les rares moments où le visage de leur mère n'était plus triste.  
La femme blonde se lève et les prend dans ses bras, les embrasse et les remercie d'être des enfants si merveilleux.  
Au moment où les jeunes allaient partir, Xena les interpelle:  
-"Zora et Méliana, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous annoncer, à votre mère et à moi? "  
Les intéressées se regarde et joue les innocentes, c'est encore une fois la rousse qui prend la parole:  
-"non, je ne vois pas.  
-il ne me semble pas qu'il vous soit déjà arrivée de dormir dans la même chambre, encore moins dans le même lit. Bien sûr, je ne parle que d'après ce que j'ai observé pendant les 5 ans où j'ai suivi votre mère."  
Rouge pivoine, les deux âmes sœurs avouent, à leurs mères leur amours. Ces dernières l'ayant subodoré depuis longtemps sont ravie qu'elle est mis moins de temps qu'elles à se l'avouer.

Après trois mois d'une vie paisible, permettant le retour serein à la vie de la guerrière, un événement vient tout bouleverser. Une petite troupe et son chef de guerre entre en ville pour défier Xena et ainsi se faire un nom. La milice créer par Gabrielle arrête facilement les bandits sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la guerrière.  
Après cette incident, au dîner, la brune expose son idée:  
-"je crois que ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'est que le début d'une longue série. Le seul moyen d'être tranquille s'est de disparaître."  
Un brouhaha de protestation monte immédiatement, si attendant, elle le laisse s'arrêter tout seul et reprend:  
-" pour moi, il y a deux solutions. La première est d'aller sur une île déserte mais permettant l'autarcie. La deuxième est de se noyer dans la masse d'une grande ville."  
Devant le silence de son auditoire, elle continue:  
-" pour ma part la deuxième solution est la mieux. Si j'avais un rêve ce serait une propriété à Athènes suffisamment étendue pour ne pas étouffer, une école pour Gabrielle, une place à l'université des bardes pour Zora et une école d'autodéfense où Méliana et moi serions professeur. Quand dites-vous?"  
Les trois filles se lèvent ensemble et se jettent sur elle pour l'embrasser. La chaise ne résiste pas et elles partent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il a fallu deux mois pour tout préparer et réunir les fonds nécessaires auprès des nombreux débiteurs des deux femmes et faire encrer chez tous la conviction qu'elles partent sur une île déserte pour être tranquille. Seule Lily, la sœur de la barde, est au courant de la vérité. Elles mirent un mois pour arriver. Elles ont voulu profiter de passer du temps ensemble avant d'entamer leur nouvelle vie qui risque d'être bien mouvementé, tout au moins au départ.

je remercie Shayane pour son commentaire qui m'a fait écrire cette suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Méliana à dix-huit ans maintenant, cela fait déjà trois ans que Xena, Gabrielle, Zora et elle ont emménagé à Athènes.  
Elle est devenue une superbe jeune fille et a hérité de son père sa grande taille, un mètre quatre-vingt, et une musculature fine et puissante, lui permettant d'égaler en force pure sa guerrière de mère. Ses yeux verts déstabilisent toujours autant ses interlocuteurs mais l'amour, la joie et le bonheur ont maintenant remplacé la peur, la tristesse et la colère qui s'y trouvaient lors de sa première rencontre avec la barde.  
Elle vit toujours le parfait amour avec sa petite irlandaise, qui a seize ans doit finir à la fin de la semaine sont école de barde où elle étudie depuis leur arrivée dans la capitale.

Méliana se souviendra toute sa vie de l'inscription de Zora dans son école.  
Pendant le trajet de Potidé à Athènes ses deux mères ont sondé plus ou moins subtilement sa moitié, pour connaître ses désirs pour l'avenir, se qu'elle voudrait faire comme métier.  
Elle répétait au début que du moment qu'elle était avec son âme sœur tout lui allait. Puis au fur et à mesure des discussions, elle admit que les métiers de barde et de dramaturge la tentaient. Arrivée dans la capitale, il était clair pour la famille que Zora allait suivre les cours de l'école qui accueilli quelques années plus tôt, leur Maman.  
Il restait à faire en sorte que la directrice de l'établissement, qui à l'époque ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié, accepte une élève de cinq ans trop jeune.  
Gabrielle demanda l'aide de Homere, un ami de cette époque, célèbre barde et Xena remit sa tenue complète de princesse guerrière, armure, épée, chakram et surtout son regard bleu acier impénétrable et glaçant toute personne, à part sa Femme, sur qui il est braqué. Ce qui fit sourire sa compagne qui lui dit que ce n'était quand même pas une guerre. Ce à quoi elle répondit que si la réponse était positive cela ne le serait pas.  
L'atmosphère dans le bureau de la directrice était contrastée.  
D'un côté Xena, glaciale, était resté debout, bras croisés, immobile, muette et le regard braqué sur la responsable.  
De l'autre, les deux bardes, volcanique, argumentaient et contraient toute la mauvaise fois de leur acariâtre interlocutrice.  
Avec Zora, elles étaient derrière en spectatrices.  
Une fois qu'il fut clairement apparu à la guerrière que seul le ressentiment contre sa femme était responsable du refus d'intégrer Zora à cette école, elle prononça juste le prénom de sa belle et sorti son épée. La barde eu juste le temps de pousser son ami et de s'écarter, avant que que le bureau, devant la directrice soit coupé en deux, d'un coup d'épée.  
Xena prit alors la parole et dit qu'elle amènera sa fille en septembre, qu'elle suivra tous les cours mais qu'elle ne sera en internat que la dernière année.  
Sans un bruit, tout le monde sorti du bureau, elle ajouta avant de partir qu'elle lui ramènera un nouveau bureau la semaine prochaine. Par contre si elle ne veut pas d'une nouvelle visite, elle lui a conseillé de rester professionnelle.  
Ses trois années ce sont passées sans heurt.

La future barbe est devenue un petit bout de femme tout en finesse et délicatesse. Sa moitié, lors de leur moment intime, à toujours peur de la briser, tant le contraste entre leurs deux physiques est grand. Bien que fluette, il ne faut surtout pas la considérer comme une porcelaine car elle aussi a suivi les entraînements aux combats de ses mères et si elle n'a pas les prédispositions de Xena ou Méliana, elle a comme Gabrielle la force de caractère qui lui a permis d'acquérir le niveau nécessaire pour se défaire de brigands ordinaires seule. Mais elle manie le verbe avec tant de brio qu'il lui est rarement nécessaire de recourir à la force.

Méliana, elle, travaille à l'école d'autodéfense avec sa mère et cela lui plait. Elle y a acquis un niveau en combat, aussi bien à main nue, qu'à l'épée, que la grande Xena, sa maman certes, mais impartiale quand il s'agit de chose aussi importante dans cette époque encore instable, qualifié de bon.  
Elle est fière de son niveau mais elle sait qu'il lui reste encore beaucoup à apprendre pour atteindre celui de sa mère.  
Dans les moments de découragement, quand faire et refaire les exercices et la musculation pour elle ou avec ses élèves lui pèsent, quand l'absence de son Amour, interne la semaine dans son école, est insupportable, elle se rappelle qu'elle a réussi à battre la grande brune aux yeux bleus au moins une fois de façon indiscutable.  
Cela lui met toujours du baume au cœur, ainsi elle sait qu'elle sera capable de protéger Zora.  
En plus, si elle se réfère aux histoires de maman Gabrielle, Xena n'aurai perdu que face à des guerriers légendaires comme Calisto, Hercule ou Lao Ma et quelques autres.  
Mais elle a dû mal à le croire car évidement elle se souvient du combat contre l'hydre mais quand il s'agit de son âme sœur, la barde semble quelques peu enthousiaste et prompt à l'exagération.

Cette vie est plaisante bien sûr, mais quand elle discute de leur avenir avec Zora, elles se voient plus comme leurs mères à parcourir la campagne pour combattre les esclavagiste ou défendre un village d'un terrible géant, sa chérie écrivant leur aventure pour le raconter à tous.

Xena et Gabrielle sont depuis le retour de la guerrière en lune de miel.  
Les cinq ans d'horreurs leur ont permis de comprendre qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant. Ce sont donc deux vraies gamines amoureuses qui lorsqu'elles sont ensembles se font milles cadeaux, baisés et mamours.  
Bien sûr dès qu'il y'a du monde la guerrière reprend son rôle, ce qui fait sourire sa femme.  
Par ailleurs, les deux femmes se sont organisées tous les étés un mois ensemble à parcourir la campagne comme avant. Cette petite escapade est prévue dans quinze jours.

Le matin du retour de sa belle, Méliana va au marché lui chercher un beau bouquet de fleur.  
Elle est si fière de sa belle qui a réussi à être barde à seize ans, alors qu'habituellement les diplômés ont plus de vingt ans.  
La tête pleine d'idées pour fêter ce soir le diplôme de sa belle, elle est brutalement ramenée huit ans en arrière.  
Devant elle se trouve les esclavagistes qui ont tué son père, l'ont violé et vendu, leur voix caractéristiques et leur tic de langage lui ont permis de les reconnaître immédiatement.

Elle est tétanisée de peur.

Xena et Gabrielle ne la voyant pas revenir après l'heure du départ du denier marchand partent à sa recherche.  
Après plus de deux heures de recherche, elles la retrouve en position fœtal, dans une ruelle sombre.  
Xena la porte jusqu'à leur maison. Ses mères sont mortes d'inquiétude car aucun remède qu'elles connaissent ne fonctionne.  
Il faut attendre le retour de Zora pour qu'elle sorte de sa catatonie et leur raconte.

Connaissant leur fille et son caractère, les mamans savent qu'une fois le choc passé elle va se mettre en tête de se faire justice. D'un regard, les deux femmes décident que cette année leurs escapades se fera à quatre et servira à démanteler et à arrêter un gang d'esclavagiste.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dans la chambre des filles, la nuit suivant la malencontreuse rencontre de Méliana._

La grande demoiselle, allongée sur leur lit, se trouve dans les bras de sa moitié adossé contre le mur.  
Zora a utilisé pendant toute la soirée ses acquis de l'école de barde, alternant l'humour, les récits des aventures qu'elles rêvent de vivre et des bons moments vécus ensemble, pour changer les idées et remonter le moral de Méliana.

Maintenant que son aimée s'est enfin endormie, la rousse jeune fille se permet de réfléchir à la situation. Elle sait qu'au réveille l'africaine aura surmonté son choc et voudra partir retrouver son tortionnaire pour venger la mort de son père adoptif et sa torture.  
Elle n'arrive pas à dire le mot viol.  
Comment peut-elle aider la femme de sa vie si elle ne peut même pas dire le mot tant cela la révulse d'envisager que sa moitié est subie de tel horreur.

Il est inconcevable pour elle de ne pas l'accompagner, le problème est que pour ses deux mères et sa moitié, elle passe pour une faible jeune fille qu'il faut toujours protéger. Jamais elles ne voudront qu'elles partent dans une entreprise si risqué.  
Après un temps de réflexion, elle trouve la solution. Elle imitera maman Gabrielle et la suivra. Elle se montrera quand Méliana ne pourra plus la renvoyer car trop éloignée d'Athènes.  
Il va falloir qu'elle soit très vigilante pour ne pas rater son départ et avoir son sac de prêt dès demain matin.  
Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle s'endort après avoir embrassé le front de sa douce.

_Le matin dans la cuisine au petit déjeuner_

Comme tous les matins Gabrielle est dans les bras de Xena entrain de remuer le gruau sur le feu quand les deux jeunes filles descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
Elles sont toujours étonnées et ravies de voir que leurs mères trouvent toujours des paroles à se murmurer pour se faire rougir l'une l'autre. Le contraste est si grand avec leurs premières années auprès de l'ancienne barde qu'elles ont pris l'habitude d'observer quelques secondes les deux femmes, pour se réchauffer le cœur, sur le pas de la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Une fois le repas fini, avant que Méliana n'évoque son intention de partir, Xena prend la parole:  
-" Avec votre mère, nous avons décidé que cette année notre mois à parcourir la campagne se ferait toutes les quatre et servirait à démanteler et arrêter le réseau d'esclavagiste et la mise hors d'état de nuire du c... qui ta  
La guerrière s'arrête ne pouvant toujours pas évoquer le viol de sa fille adoptive, Zora s'en aperçoit et s'en trouve rassuré de n'être pas la seule.

Gabrielle prend la relève:  
-" Méliana, nous nous doutons bien que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de tuer cette carcasse putride et immonde.  
Nous comprenons parfaitement mais nous te demandons de ne pas le faire et de partir dans quinze jours avec nous pour participer au plan de ta mère.  
-pourquoi vous me laissez pas simplement le retrouver et le tuer."

Xena luttant pour se contrôler, l'interpelle:  
-" Tu vas le traquer. Tu vas imaginer à chaque secondes tout ce que tu vas lui faire. Si par malheur cela dure plusieurs jours, tu en feras même des rêves. Mais le mieux, c'est que cela va aussi faire revenir tous les souvenirs de cette période horrible, tout ceux que tu avais réussi à oublier, tout ceux que Zora et ta mère t'ont aidé à digérer et avec eux, leur lots de cauchemars.  
Bien sûr cela ne t'arrêtera pas puisqu'il le mérite et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre après la mort de ce pourri.  
Quand tu vas le retrouver et le tuer, parce que tu y arriveras, tu auras d'ailleurs tué tous ceux qui se seront interposé sans même t'en apercevoir, obnubilé que tu seras par ta vengeance, tu exulteras.  
Mais l'euphorie sera de très courte durée, dès le lendemain, au réveil, quand tu voudras réfléchir ou plus probablement goûter au plaisir du souvenir de ta vengeance tu t'apercevras que la douleur est encore là. Elle sera même amplifier parce que tu découvriras tous les actes barbares que tu auras commis pour mener à bien ton projet.  
Dans un premier temps, tu t'en moqueras, considérant qu'il l'avait mérité. Puis les cauchemars viendront toutes les nuits, une alternance sadique de ce que tu as subit et de ce que tu es responsable. Ta conscience t'hurleras que tu es pareille que ton bourreau.  
Tu t'éloigneras des gens que tu aimes pour ne pas les blesser et là tu te retrouveras toute seule.  
Pour survivre, tu utiliseras ton don pour le combat. Étant meilleur que ton ancien bourreau tu feras bien pire. Bien sûr jamais de viole, mais ce sera une maigre consolation le jour où tu retrouveras ta conscience, si tu la retrouve, si tu as la chance de croiser un être d'exception que te remettes dans le droit chemin.

Le désir de vengeance Méliana est juste une manifestation de ton ego pour reprendre le contrôle, cela ne te mèneras rien de bon. Tu es quelqu'un de trop profondément généreuse pour ça, seule les personnes narcissiques en retire du plaisir."

En larme, Gabrielle enlace sa Femme.

Méliana, arrogante bien que touchée par récit de sa mère contre-attaque:  
-" Qui te dit que cela se passera comme pour toi, maman?  
-tu serais prête à risquer de tout perdre pour ta vengeance? D'autant que notre proposition en est, en quelque sorte, une."

Zora profite du silence pour se manifester en prenant tendrement la main de sa moitié.  
Son aimée baisse alors la tête vers cette union puis plonge son regard dans ses yeux. L'échange muet semble durée une éternité.

Le silence de la cuisine n'est perturbé que par les derniers reniflements de Gabrielle, blottie dans les bras de sa guerrière.

La connexion avec son amour apaise l'africaine, lui permettant de réfléchir objectivement au parole de Xena. Sa décision prise, elle embrasse passionnément l'irlandaise et annonce à sa famille qu'elle les suivra dans quinze jours.

Les deux bardes soulagées lui font un câlin immédiatement. Exceptionnellement, Xena se joint à elle évacuant ainsi les dernières craintes suscité par sa fille.

Méliana fait, une fois l'étreinte fini, la proposition auquel elle vient de penser:  
-" Maman Xena, pourquoi ni allons-nous pas que toutes les deux, puisque nous sommes les plus fortes? Ainsi maman Gabrielle et Zora reste ici à l'abri.  
La princesse guerrière intervient avant que les bardes réagissent et noient la jeune fille sous un flot de paroles acerbes et furieuses, illustrant dans un langage plus ou moins fleuris leur avis sur cette remarque pour le moins blessante :

-« Jeune fille, tes propos, bien que partant d'une bonne intention, sont parfaitement déplacés et irrespectueux vis-à-vis de ta mère. Si tu n'avais pas été en état de choc hier, je la laisserais t'expliquer elle-même son point de vu.

En ce qui concerne Zora, tu fais les mêmes erreurs que moi. C'est ton égo et ton amour qui t'influence, pas ta réflexion. Son diplôme prouve pourtant sa maturité et tu continues à te sentir responsable d'elle.

Ma grande, je vais t'apprendre un grand secret, elle est maitresse de sa vie et de ses décisions. Certes tu l'influences parce qu'elle t'aime mais ce qu'elle choisit, elle le fait en son âme et conscience, tu ne peux pas le galvauder en le considérant comme de ton faite. A contrario, tu n'as pas non plus le droit de te dédouaner, si tes actes l'entrainent dans des problèmes.

Maintenant tout le monde au dojo, jeune fille, vous allez voir la soi-disant faiblesse de votre mère à l'œuvre contre vous. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien, vous mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête et nous permettra à Zora et moi d'assister à un beau spectacle. »

Tête baissée, honteuse, Méliana s'excuse auprès des offensées qui trop touchées et en colère hochent juste le chef incapable de parler.

Pendant le trajet vers la salle d'arme, Xena glisse à l'oreille de Gabrielle de retrouver son calme pour éviter que l'une d'elles soit blessée pendant le duel qu'elle vient d'organiser.

Elle ajoute après un petit silence de réflexion qu'il lui faudra, aussi, toute sa lucidité pour vaincre sa fille qui est réellement très bonne.

A ses mots, l'adulte redevient la jeune fille de leur rencontre, celle qui cachait son manque d'assurance en parlant sans discontinuer, et demande à sa femme si elle est sûre qu'elle arrivera à battre Méliana. Elle le lui confirme d'un baisé.

Du côté des filles, devant, la grande noire s'emploie à se faire pardonner en s'expliquant et en s'excusant. Elle parle pendant tout le trajet.

Zora en est touchée, elle qui n'a pas du entendre d'aussi long discours sortir de la bouche de son aimée depuis l'épisode de l'auberge, le jour où elles ont rencontré leur mère.

Arrivée à destination, elle prend le visage de son amour entre ses mains, l'embrasse puis la gifle en lui disant que plus jamais elle ne doit même envisager de partir sans elle. Malgré la douleur de sa joue, Méliana a le sourire, comprenant qu'elle est pardonnée et lui jure d'être toujours à ses côtés.

La rousse uni leurs lèvres à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation mère-fille

Arrivée au dojo les deux femmes se changent et s'échauffent. Le bâton est choisi comme arme puisque Gabrielle n'aime pas l'épée et Méliana ne s'est jamais vraiment entrainé aux saïs.

Gabrielle s'astreint à des exercices respiratoires pour évacuer tous les ressentiments et les émotions de la matinée. Elle doit, à la fois, être pleinement lucide et totalement concentré pour ce combat qui, bien qu'amical, est vital. Il lui faut ramener sa fille à plus de modestie dans ses capacités aux combats, sinon elle risque de mourir en se surestimant.

Bien sûr, elle est très douée mais Gabrielle, au cours de ses aventures avec Xena, a vu de meilleures guerrières qu'elle se faire battre du faite de leur trop grande croyance en leur capacité. Elle est consciente d'être, avec sa moitié, responsable, pour beaucoup, de ça. Elles l'ont surement trop survalorisé pour compenser les mauvais traitements de son passé.

Maintenant il lui faut lui remettre les idées en place pour qu'elle comprenne que l'option de se battre n'est pas sans conséquence, qu'il faut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'envisager et qu'elle est loin d'être imbattable. Pour toutes ses raisons, il faut qu'elle gagne avec la manière.

Heureusement que depuis le retour de son aimée, tous les matins, elle s'entraine une heure au combat sinon vu la différence de gabarit elle n'aurait aucune chance.  
Elle recommence ses exercices de relaxation et cette fois ci elle les réussi.

Melilla s'est isolée avec sa moitié dans le vestiaire des élèves.  
Enfin c'est Zora qui l'y a menée d'autorité dès leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Le changement de la belle africaine se fait dans un silence assourdissant des pensées, l'une culpabilise pour ses paroles trop vite prononcées, l'autre doit les oublier pour soutenir et surtout donner les dernières recommandations indispensables.

Comme à son habitude, c'est la barde qui rompt le silence la première:  
-"Mél, j'ai mis du temps pour comprendre que le sentiment que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour. J'ai appris à te connaitre avant de savoir t'aimer. Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu veux que je reste à l'abri mais c'est MA VIE et je veux en disposer comme je l'entends.

Evidemment, je suis touchée que tu prennes soin de moi, mais je veux aussi que nous deux ce soit ensemble sur un pied d'égalité, pas tu décides, je subis. Pour durer, notre relation doit être celle d'un vrai couple, qu'il y ai une concertation, du dialogue et surtout que l'autre soit écouté.

J'ai sais que tu n'es pas encline à beaucoup parler et j'ai toujours respecté ça, mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter que tu décides unilatéralement les choses. Je refuse catégoriquement de souffrir comme maman Gabrielle quand maman a décidé que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle ne ressuscitait pas.

-Je suis d'accord, mais comprend moi je ne peux vivre sans toi. C'est égoïstement, je te l'accorde, que j'ai dit cela tout à l'heure, si tu étais blessée par ma faute je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et s'il t'arrivait malheur je n'aurais pas le courage de maman Gabrielle et ni survivrais pas.

-Méliana, je te comprends très bien, je te l'ai dit, je ressens la même chose que toi.

Je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir été là lors de ton tabassage dans les rue d'Athènes. Alors s'il te plait ne me tient pas éloigné de toi la torture est trop grande."

Un câlin tout doux et plein de tendresse vient clôturer cette mise au point nécessaire.

Zora, après un trop court moment au goût des deux demoiselles reprend:  
-"Chérie ce n'est pas la raisons de notre isolement, ici. Cette conversation n'était pas préméditer.  
Je t'ai fait te changer loin des mamans pour te dire qu'il est impératif que tu combattes maman Gabrielle comme tu le ferais de maman Xena.

-Mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?"

Le silence s'installe dans le vestiaire pendant que la jeune fille cherche la réponse à cette question:  
-" Parce que c'est Maman Gabrielle.  
Celle qui nous a recueillies.  
Celle qui était là quand j'avais mes cauchemars.  
Celle grâce à qui tu es encore en vie.

-Je me doutais de ta réponse.  
Mais si tu veux lui montrer ton respect, il faut aussi que tu la considère comme une combattante.  
Certes pas au niveau de maman Xena, personnes ne l'ai de toute façon, mais qui a créé et entraîné la milice de Potidé et qui c'est plus que défendu face à l'hydre.  
Tu dois, donc être à ton maximum et surtout ne pas retenir tes coups.  
Il faut que tu sois la Méliana qu'elle a vu combattre lors de tes entraînements pour lui montrer qu'elle est une adversaire du même ordre que sa Femme pour toi.

-Je vais essayer mais cela va être dur.

-Et dis-toi bien que si la surprotectrice Xena a proposé ce combat c'est quel le considère à son niveau, donc si tu ne veux pas te prendre une déculottée retentissante tu as plus qu'intérêt à être à ton max.

- Trop honteuse de mes paroles, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. Je mesure encore une fois la chance de t'avoir à mes côté. Merci."

Le baisé qu'elles s'échangent alors est passionné.

Après une feinte de corps la barde passe sur le côté gauche de sa fille et l'envoi au sol d'un balayage avec son bâton.  
La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de se relever que sa mère lui tape doucement le front du bout de son arme en prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son entrée au dojo:  
-"Gagner, maintenant tu vas te doucher et le dernier jour de classe, tu viendras m'aider à tout nettoyer."

Xena arrivant derrière sa belle rajoute:  
-" Et tu as quinze jours d'entraînement au bâton à partir de demain matin car bien que doué tu n'es visiblement pas encore au niveau."

Silencieusement et accompagné de Zora, la belle africaine va au vestiaire.  
Une fois rentrée dans la pièce son irlandaise la retourne pour l'embrasser passionnément puis avec son enthousiasme coutumier:  
-" Votre combat est digne de ceux que maman décrit quand elle raconte les batailles de maman Xena.  
Vous avez été fabuleux.  
Ton premier assaut, quand tu as enchainé tous ses coups en visant alternativement la tête et le flanc gauche de maman qui sans reculer les a tous arrêtés, a été hallucinant.  
À chaque fois que vos deux bâtons se heurtaient, le bruit était si assourdissant que j'avais peur qu'ils se cassent et vous blessent.  
Voulant en parler à maman, je me suis retournée vers elle, son léger sourire m'a rassuré.  
Tu te rends compte Mel, maman souriait, cela veut dire qu'elle était fière de vous deux.  
Tu imagines votre niveau!

-Pourquoi alors j'ai quinze d'entraînement?

- parce que tu as perdu.  
Si tu avais gagné, demain tu aurais eu à l'affronter au bâton, le lendemain à l'épée et le surlendemain à mains nues.  
Tu aurais eu à combattre la princesse guerrière en mission éducative au près d'une des trois personnes les plus importante au monde pour elle.  
Là tu aurais souffert et c'est peu dire.

- Tu veux dire que la raclé que je viens de réservoir de la part de maman Gabrielle ce n'est pas une sorte de fessé devant mon insolence de tout à l'heure?

- Non, ça c'est le nettoyage de ses salles de classes.  
Ce que tu viens de subir c'est ton sermon contre ta trop grand confiance en tes capacités au combat.

- Oui bah, j'aurais préféré le sermon, je n'aurais pas trois jours de courbature en prime."

Zora la regarde les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Méliana finit par admettre que seul une pareille défaite lui a permis d'intime ment comprendre qu'elle n'est pas intouchable.

La barde reprend:  
-" En tout cas ton enchaînement de coups de pied vers la tête de maman et de tentative de fauchage avec une telle vitesse ont été de toute beauté."

La combattante s'est déshabillée pendant leur conversation et entrée dans les thermes.  
La rousse, devant le spectacle, ne résiste pas à l'appel de ses hormones et rejoint sa moitié.

Xena prend le bâton des mains de sa femme, le pose sur le râtelier et une fois leurs fille parties, l'embrasse, exprimant ainsi toute la fierté qu'elle ressent.  
Elle emmène ensuite la barde, sans un mot dans son vestiaire. Là, en la dénudant, elle prend enfin la parole:  
-" la puissance et la vitesse des coups de Mel m'ont inquiétée les premières quinze secondes ensuite, j'ai regardé ce combat comme j'admirais Lao Ma s'entraîner."

Au moment où Gabrielle ouvre la bouche pour protester, Xena joint ses lèvres aux siennes pour l'en dissuader puis termine son compliment en lui assurant qu'elle l'a surpasse dans l'art du combat au bâton.

Là, la barde explose:  
-" Je n'ai fait que subir et contre attaquer. Jamais je n'ai dominé Mel et si elle n'était pas tombé dans le piège de ma feinte, elle m'aurait eu car je suis épuisée.

-Penses-tu vraiment que quand j'ai combattu Callisto cela se soit passé différemment?  
Amour, tu viens de gagner, sans aucun doute possible, contre une des meilleurs combattante que je connaisse. Mais comme tu ne me croiras jamais, dans deux jours, le temps que tu sois remise, nous nous affronterons au bâton.  
Pour que tu sois sûr que je ferais tout pour gagner, je promets que si je perds, je viendrais dans ton école, lors du dernier jour de classe, raconter une de mes aventures.  
Pas à ma manière mais avec tes mots et tous tes superlatif élogieux à mon égard, qui me rendent si mal à l'aise."

Gabrielle reste bouche bée après tant de compliment. Elle descend de son petit nuage qu'une fois dans le bain, Xena nue à ses côté et très entreprenante.


End file.
